


A Token of Affection

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Clamps, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has another gift for Mordred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Token of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



> Inspired by Camelot_Land prompt "Crystal Cave".

The crowd was still applaud ing and catcalling while Mordred collected the scraps of his costume from the floor of the stage. He bowed, blindly blew a kiss into the audience and darted off into the wing to catch his breath along with the first couple minutes of Gwaine's routine. It was not long before he felt the warm press of a hard body behind him and he smiled, murmuring, "Leon..."

Leon dipped his head, pressing a chaste kiss against Mordred's shoulder as he ran his hand over Mordred's torso from his hip to his neck. He nipped at Mordred's earlobe before murmuring, "I love watching you out there, but you make me jealous playing to the crowd...I have to tell myself that every move you make is just for me."

Mordred grinned and let his head fall back on Leon's shoulder, whispering, "They are just for you."

"Hmmmm, you spoil me," Leon hummed and mouthed the spot behind Mordred's ear that drove him wild.

Mordred had to bite back a groan, but when Gwaine ripped off his jacket and the crowd went wild, he cut loose, knowing he'd never be heard. Leon dug the pads of his fingers into Mordred's ribs and Mordred wished for once that Leon could be rougher, harder, meaner. But Arthur didn't tolerate marks on his dancers, demanded that their bodies were as flawless as their routines and Leon was always respectful of that.

"Have something for you," Leon rasped.

Mordred rolled his hips, rubbing his arse along the hard ridge trapped within Leon's jogging bottoms. "Why don't you give it to me?"

Leon's hand pressed firmly against Mordred's sternum, stilling him, and then Leon reached into his pocket, trailing whatever it was along Mordred's side. Mordred gasped when Leon's hands met, pulling his left nipple taut. He felt something bite into it and when Leon's hands moved toward the other side to repeat the process, Mordred felt a weighted sway.

In the darkened alcove, Mordred tried to examine the nipple clips and the slim cylinders that dangled from them. It wasn't until the lighting changed, momentarily swinging toward them that Mordred realized that that they were crystals. They sparkled briefly, and Mordred grinned. "They're pink, aren't they?"

"But of course," Leon replied, tugging one and flicking the other. Mordred curled his hands behind him, tugging Leon closer and starting to roll his hips again. Leon thrust against him, breathing hard and hot into Mordred's ear as his right hand worked into Mordred's leather g-string.

On stage, Gwaine was shucking his chaps and he tipped his head and his hat in their direction. Mordred stiffened but Leon only stroked him harder and faster until he was jerking his hips and spilling his seed into Leon's palm.

Mordred sagged in Leon's arms as Gwaine brushed past them with a smirk and a laugh. "Good show, Mordred."

Leon ignored Gwaine even as Mordred flushed hotter, pressing another kiss to Mordred's sweat-damp nape and grinding against him again. "Next time, I'm going to put you in something prettier."


End file.
